1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source determining apparatus, a light source determining method and an optical tracking apparatus, and particularly relates to a light source determining apparatus, alight source determining method, and an optical tracking apparatus that can perform object tracking according to the light source determining result.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating how a noise light source interferes object tracking in the prior art. In the prior art, the optical tracking apparatus catches at least one image for the object to be tracked to compute the location or the displacement coordinate thereof. Such object can be regarded as a light source, which can emit light with specific frequency. Take FIG. 1 for example, the optical tracking apparatus is used for tracking the object 101 that can emit infrared light. However, other kinds of noise light sources such as light sources 103, 105, which might be environment light or fluorescent light, could be included in the images caught by the optical tracking apparatus. Such kinds of light sources may include light other than the infrared light, therefore affect the accuracy for the optical tracking apparatus to track the object 101.